The rapid evolution of mm-Wave integrated technology has demonstrated tremendous application potential across multiple fields from sensing and imaging, gesture recognition to short-range high-speed data communication, mobile backhauls and last-mile connectivity. With the future deployment of 5G mm-Wave wireless communication, and continued evolution of 60 GHz short-range high-speed wireless links, 77 GHz automotive radar and sensing, mm-Wave spectrum is expected to experience proliferation in its usage spanning over a large portion, often non-contiguously. In addition to the availability of wide bandwidth at a single carrier frequency, hyper-spectral imaging and multi-band communication can also fuel novel application development in the frequency range. In order to fully utilize the spectrum with high efficiency, frequency-reconfigurable transceiver architectures are needed which can be programmed to operate efficiently across a broad swathe of the frequency range, in the limit approaching universal front-ends.